An anisotropic conductive film has been widely used in mounting of electronic components such as an IC chip. In recent years, an anisotropic conductive film having a two-layer structure in which conductive particles for anisotropic conductive connection are arranged in a single layer on an insulating adhesion layer has been proposed (Patent Literature 1), in order to improve the conduction reliability and the insulating properties, increase the mounting conductive particle capture ratio, and decrease the production cost from the viewpoints of application to high-density mounting.
This anisotropic conductive film having a two-layer structure is produced as follows. Conductive particles are arranged in a single layer and a close-packed state on a transfer layer, and then the transfer layer is biaxially stretched to form the transfer layer in which the conductive particles are uniformly arranged at predetermined intervals. After that, the conductive particles on the transfer layer are transferred into an insulating resin layer containing a thermosetting resin and a polymerization initiator, and another insulating resin layer containing a thermosetting resin and no polymerization initiator is laminated on the transferred conductive particles (Patent Literature 1).